


El rey no se divierte

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Co-workers, Concerts, Gen, Workaholic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “A veces me pregunto porque venías a los estadios antes los conciertos. Podríais tranquilamente pasar la tarde en una cualquiera feria y volver al momento de subir al escenario. Yo estaría en paz y vosotros podríais divertiros con los otros niños.”





	El rey no se divierte

**El rey no se divierte**

Bofó.

Estaba harto.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez en que había dormido ocho horas de fila.

Rio bajo, nerviosamente. Ocho horas probablemente eran pretenciosas, dado que en ese momento le habría sido suficiente aún posar la cabeza en un sofá y cerrar los ojos por unos minutos.

Solo quería descansarse un poco.

Y no podía.

Los vestuarios. Las escenas. Buscar en el Kokuritsu de arriba abajo para controlar la prospectiva del público hacia el escenario.

Cargándose con cuatro individuos _perfectamente inútiles_.

Mientras hablaba con el equipo, discutiendo los detalles del concierto, Sho, Aiba, Nino y Ohno estaban detrás de él y...

Jun casi no lo podía creer.

Sho, trepado en la espalda de Aiba, trataba de mirar dentro la linterna arriba las escaleras del Kokuritsu. Ohno, a su lado, _reía_. Nino, sentado poco lejos, _reía_.

Suspiró, Quizás estaba mejor de esa manera.

Esos cuatros, al momento, estaban inútiles; y ser inútiles, impedía que fueran nocivos.

Siguió estudiando la prospectiva del público desde ese punto del estadio, cuando improvisamente llevó una mano a la sien, cerrando los ojos.

Lentamente, con su expresión más aterradora, se giró hacia los otros.

Los echó una mirada, y los cuatros se inmovilizaron, como niños sorprendidos robando caramelos.

“A veces me pregunto porque venías a los estadios antes los conciertos. Podríais tranquilamente pasar la tarde en una cualquiera feria y volver al momento de subir al escenario. Yo estaría en paz y vosotros podríais divertiros con los otros niños.” dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Se giró, para no mirarlos en la cara.

Conocía Aiba, Nino y Sho desde doce años y Ohno desde poco menos. Sabía que los primeros dos estaban a punto de reír, que Sho iba a sufrir una culpa momentánea y que Ohno... bien, que Ohno probablemente antes tenía que darse cuenta de donde fuera.

Y él sabía que iba a enfadarse aún más por sus reacciones, siempre iguales desde años. Y no tenía gana de litigar.

Siguió trabajando con el equipo, indiferente a las risitas apenas disimuladas de Aiba y de la mirada penetrante de Nino que, lo sabía, estaba fija en él.

~

Más tarde, cuando en teoría habrían tenido que probar los tiempos que necesitaban para cambiarse y alcanzar el escenario, Ohno, Nino, Aiba y Sho se acercaron a Jun, con aire culpable.

Aiba dio un paso adelante, mientras el más joven lo miraba con una ceja levantada, clara señal que estaba aún irritado por lo que había pasado unas horas atrás.

Lo miró por algunos segundos, esperando que empezara a hablar. Cuando se dio cuenta que se quedaba en silencio bofó, y volvió a cambiarse.

Oyó Sho suspirar, exasperado, y dar una palmadita poco amigable en la cabeza de Aiba. Después, fue él a acercarse a Jun, que no retuvo necesario dignarlo de atención.

“Jun-kun... lo sentimos por lo que ha pasado hoy.” dijo, con tono débil que quería pareciera arrepentido.

“Sí, es verdad. Tú te ocupas siempre de la organización de los conciertos, mientras nosotros vamos de ahí por los estadios y casi nunca te ayudamos.” siguió Aiba, poniéndose a lado de Sho con aire de igual arrepentimiento.

“Sí, y queríamos agradecerte para siempre ocuparte de todos los detalles, sin lamentarte.” la mirada de Nino, que ahora estaba al lado de Aiba, era la misma que siempre: traga, lista, como si en realidad no quisiera decir lo que estaba diciendo.

Jun lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de dirigir su atención a Ohno, en espera.

El mayor, por su parte, se giró hacia los otros tres, casi sintiendo pánico.

Jun tenía gana de reír, pero fue bueno a mascarar su diversión. Cogió los hombros y se giró, como para mostrar que no le importaba de sus excusas.

“Vale. Por lo demás, no creo que seriáis útil aun decidierais de ayudarme.” los dijo, con voz llana.

Cuando se giró de vuelta, vio Aiba y Nino reír, como siempre, mientras Ohno y Sho trataban de gobernarse un poco. No teniendo éxito de hacerlo, por otra parte.

Bofó, dando una palmadita en la cabeza de Aiba, como Sho había hecho unos minutos antes.

“Ya basta. No hay nada por que reír.” murmuró, tratando de poner una cara seria.

En toda respuesta, los dos rieron más.

“Oh, vale. Burlados de mí, pero cuando os encontrarais en el escenario sin saber lo que hacer, no venid a lamentaros de mí.” terminó, obteniendo como único resultado lo de hacer reír los dos mayores también.

“¡Viva el rey!” dijo Nino, con tono solmene, acercándose para darle una palmadita en la espalda. Jun se alejó malamente, pero esta vez no puso evitar de sonreír.

Nunca iban a cambiar, ninguno de ellos.

Y, al final, estaba bien.

Que siguieran riendo, bromando, jugando como niños con un tercero de sus años mientras él en cambio trabajaba.

Si hubieran tratado de ayudarlo, estaba seguro, los habría sufrido aún menos.

Sí. Iba bien que se tuvieran a distancia de seguridad.


End file.
